1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Editing still images uses Raw development processing which can obtain images corresponding to development parameters when the user designates various development parameters for image data in Raw format obtained by recording the image signals generated by an image capturing device. Note that development parameters are pieces of information necessary to adjust an image (its image quality), for example, the contrast, exposure correction, white balance, and hue.
In addition, recently, with the popularization of digital video cameras and improvement in the performance of personal computers, it has become a general practice to edit also moving images. Under the circumstances, image data in Raw format have been handled for moving images as well as still images. That is, it is thought that digital video cameras capable of recording files in Raw format will be in widespread use.
Unlike still image data, moving image data includes the image data of many frames (image frames). In order to properly express moving image data in Raw format (Raw moving image data), it is necessary to record (add) development parameters in all the Raw image frames constituting the Raw moving image data in advance. However, in one moving image content, development parameters hardly change greatly on a frame basis especially in the same scene, and hence it is not efficient to record development parameters for all the Raw image frames constituting the moving image content.
For this reason, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-55335 has proposed a technique of recording development parameters for only Raw image frames at predetermined intervals when recording Raw moving image data. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-55335 generates development parameters for Raw image frames, for which no development parameters have been recorded, by performing interpolation processing using the development parameters of Raw image frames at predetermined intervals when reproducing (developing) Raw moving image data.
FIG. 12 is a view showing Raw moving image data to be recorded in the prior art, in which Raw image frames constituting Raw moving image data and development parameters (color temperatures) are arranged along the time axis. According to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 12, development parameters P1 and Pm are recorded for only Raw image frames F1 and Fm, of a plurality of Raw image frames, which appear at predetermined intervals.
When reproducing such Raw moving image data, it is possible to generate proper development parameters for Raw image frames in a zone Z1 between the Raw image frame F1 and the Raw image frame Fm by performing interpolation processing using the development parameters P1 and Pm.
However, for Raw image frames in a zone Z2 between the Raw image frame Fm and a last Raw image frame Ff, a development parameter necessary for interpolation processing (a development parameter for the last Raw image frame Ff) is not recorded. It is therefore impossible to generate proper development parameters for the development of the Raw image frames in the zone Z2, and hence it is impossible to reproduce Raw moving image data with desired image quality.